In the Internet of Things (IoT) future, many devices are designed to work using voice commands.
Currently, a voice command must start with a voice trigger (keyword) that is needed to prepare the device for the execution of the voice command. Each device may have its own voice trigger.
For example—each command aimed to the Alexa (made by Amazon, California, USA) has to start with the voice trigger “Alexa” (for example “Alexa, volume up”). Google operated devices each command has to start with the voice trigger “Google”. Ski (of Apple Inc. of California) may be activated by “Siri”.
Using these voice triggers is cumbersome—especially when a certain environment includes multiple voice controlled devices.